


For Stan, Love Maturin

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anxiety, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Christmas, Drinking, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Stanley Uris, Established Stanley Uris/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Streddie, Fluff and Smut, Gender Dysphoria, Genderqueer Stanley Uris, Hanukkah, Holiday Fic Exchange, Holidays, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of birth control, Multi, Pansexual Richie Tozier, Poly Losers - Freeform, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Loves Stanley Uris, Soft Streddie, Stanley Uris Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris Loves Richie Tozier, Streddie, Switch Richie Tozier, Threesome - M/M/Other, Top Stanley Uris, Traditions, Trans Eddie Kaspbrak, Vacation, Wholesome Streddie, brief mentions of male menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Stan, Eddie, and Richie take their annual winter trip for the holidays; how they spend their eight nights of Hanukkah.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 31
Collections: 1st Annual Loser Holiday Gift Exchange, Anonymous





	For Stan, Love Maturin

**Night One**

It was the fifth year that Stan and Richie took their annual holiday trip overseas; it was therefore the ninth (round trips included) plane ride freak out of their boyfriend, Eddie. Ironically, it was Eddie who insisted on the trip the first year they went and had been encouraging them to go on ever since. Normally, he’d just pop a Xanax and sleep on Stanley’s shoulder (since Richie was far too fidgety), but for some reason he wasn’t coming out of the bathroom.

“Go and check on him,” Stanley insisted.

“They’re going to think I’m trying to join the mile high club. Which, I mean, I wouldn’t  _ mind, _ per se - ”

“Richie,” Stanley sighed. “You can always coax him down when he’s upset. It’s much easier to get him to laugh than relax when he’s anxious.”

“Honestly,” Richie said, leaning towards Stan to lower his voice. “If it is what I think it is, you should check on him.”

Stanley blinked. They waited for Richie to elaborate, but once realization hit them, they shot right out of their seat and stumbled past Richie and towards the little bathroom compartments in the back. Not two seconds after gently rapping on the door, Stanley was yanked into the small, tight space. They were very glad now that Richie wasn’t the one to come back here.

“Stan, I got it again!” Eddie cried quietly, sitting down onto the toilet. “This is the worst! I’ve never had to deal with it in another country before, what if - what if someone catches me in a men’s room and - and - ”

“Sweetheart, relax,” Stan said firmly. Eddie quieted almost immediately, only a small hiccup escaping him when Stanley knelt down in front of him. “Can I see?”

Sheepishly, Eddie nodded and looked away, a single tear going down his cheek as he sniffled.

“It’s not that bad,” Stanley told him. “You’re just spotting. It’s normal when you’re just coming off the birth control, love. You gotta give it a couple of months to even out.”

“My timing is so fucking shitty,” Eddie huffed. “I’m ruining the holiday.”

“This doesn’t ruin anything and neither do you,” Stanley assured him, planting a kiss on Eddie’s forehead. 

“Ok, kissing me on the toilet is officially on my red-zone list.”

Stanley gently took Eddie’s chin. “I went through this exact thing two trips ago, remember? And it won’t be too hard to find the unisex toilets when we’re over there.”

“Right, right,” Eddie sighed, finally calming down and realizing that it wasn’t like being back in their hometown of Derry. “Thanks, Stanny. Now get the fuck out so I can wipe without it being weird.”

Stan rolled their eyes but chuckled so they could make their way back to the window seat, wait for Eddie to get back, and sleep the rest of the first night of Hanukkah away on their plane ride. 

**Night Two**

“Oh. My. God.”

“You like ‘em?” Richie asked Stan excitedly.

“Who picked them out?” Stan asked.

“Eddie…”

“Then of course I love them,” Stanley grinned, pulling Eddie into their side and kissing him on the cheek.

“Ha fucking ha, babe.”

“It was a team effort,” Eddie giggled, watching Stan pull out their new earrings; white gold dreidels with one green and one purple side each. 

“Let me take one guess. Eddie’s idea and you picked out the colors? It’s supposed to be blue and white.”

“It’s the genderqueer pride colors, ya dick,” Richie chuckled, kissing a surprised Stan gently. 

“Yeah, I almost picked the wrong ones,” Eddie shrugged sheepishly.

“I have my own flag?” Stan asked in amazement. 

“Do you like it?” Eddie asked cautiously.

“Are you kidding, Eddie? I fucking adore them,” Stan smiled brightly, pulling both their boyfriends into a hug. 

“Our Christmas gifts better be fucking stellar,” Richie teased, squeezing Stan around the waist.

“Your  _ what?  _ You mean the fucking plane tickets I bought us?”

Eddie rolled his eyes as they began to bicker. “Loves of my life, can we save it for after our first night sleeping in an actual bed?”

“I suppose for you, I can do that,” Stan smiled, popping their first earring in. “I am definitely wearing these the rest of the trip. I still can’t believe I have my own flag. These are gonna end up being my favorite colors now.”

“Then I am  _ so _ going to get us matching t-shirts for pride next year,” Richie grinned. “The person who made these earrings has a friend that makes shirts and stuff. We can get one for you, a trans pride one for Eddie and a pan shirt for me. I mean, if you guys  _ want _ to.”

“Of fucking course we do,” Eddie told him, surprising Stan a little. They couldn’t help but grin with as much joy as Richie, knowing how long it took Eddie to feel so  _ comfortable  _ with himself. But they supposed being around his loving partners helped coax it out of him.

**Night Three**

It was  _ way _ too quiet for a hotel room with Richie and Eddie in it. As Stan was drying their hands, though, Richie’s voice came booming through the cracks of the door.

“Oh sweetheart,” he drawled. “I have another present for you.”

Stan frowned suspiciously, having made them both promise not to go overboard this year.  _ One big thing or eight little things, _ they had agreed. Still, Stan made their way out, strolling past the three lit candles in the living area of their suite to go into the bedroom. Stan made sure to bite their cheeks to suppress the smile they didn’t want to give Richie the satisfaction of seeing.

The little shit sat behind a fully naked Eddie, who had his hands box-tied with a giant red gift bow behind his back with his ass up in the air where Richie was rubbing his hand, Eddie’s head pressed into the bed facing Stan. Sex had been expected, of course; Stan’s strap was already secure on their hips and bulging from their denim, but that wasn’t  _ Richie’s _ call to initiate it, was it?

“What the hell are you doing?”

Immediately sensing Stan’s tone, Richie’s hand was removed from where he had been fingering Eddie’s ass as if he received an electric shock. “Nothing, Daddy. He - Eddie asked for it, I swear.”

“So we’re listening to  _ Eddie _ now, are we?” Stan growled, kicking their jeans off roughly and letting the silicone spring out freely. They could hear Eddie let out a little whine against the silk ribbon gagging him and Stanley knew Eddie was just aching for it. He’d have to learn some patience.

Stan demanded Richie undress while they lubed up their cock, watching intensely until Richie did as he was told and laid prone next to where poor Eddie was still ass-up in the air, wiggling his thighs together in a way Stan knew was creating some heat and friction between his legs and try to get off. A nice, hard smack on the ass got him to cut it out. Instead, Stanley turned Eddie’s face towards Richie by his hair to make him watch while Stan made Richie beg for their cock, getting louder with each of Stan’s fingers until they finally pressed their hips into him roughly.

Although, in honesty, fucking Richie senseless with the view of Eddie’s open ass right in front of them was something Stan would thank them for later when they snuggled up in bed.

**Night Four**

Stan had to admit they cried the first time they visited their great-grandmother’s memorial. It was quite hard not to, seeing her name etched into stone and surrounded by countless others that did not survive one of Poland’s worst tragedies. They didn’t cry anymore, but a great sadness and admiration always hung heavy in their chest when they did their annual visit. Every year, Richie and Eddie would help them pick out a nice stone to lay by her name after reciting Kaddish.

After this, they’d go to see Eddie’s father’s grave. He had been laid next to his parents and Eddie was very happy his Ciotka Marta had put in the effort to have Frank sent here and not allowed him to be buried in Derry anywhere near Sonia. There was no way Sonia would ever fly on a plane and Eddie was grateful his loving partners always gave him time to pay respects to his late father. 

“You think he’d be ashamed of me?”

“What?” Richie asked, snapping his head up at Eddie. “Why would you think something like that?”

Eddie shrugged, blushing as he laid down his annual wreath on the grave. “He died with a daughter, you know? It would just… suck, thinking of a world that he’d hate me like this.”

“Your dad was amazing, Eddie,” Stan reminded him. “He would be proud of the man you are. I know I sure am.”

“Honestly, your dad would’ve been  _ relieved,” _ Richie chuckled. “My sister is a goddamn brat.”

“Well, Eddie’s still a brat, but we love him,” Stan smirked, kissing the top of Eddie’s head and making Eddie giggle through his tears. “Even if he needs some little  _ reminders _ sometimes.”

“I love you both so much,” Eddie beamed, his eyes still bright with tears but now full of that love that came with being with his favorite people. He kissed Stanley and then kissed Richie, both of them holding him tight from either side. 

“He’d still love you too, Eds,” Richie reminded him, resting his chin on Eddie’s head and wrapping his arm around them both. “Just the way you are.”

**Night Five**

“Hey, order me a drink,” Stan asked Richie, shoving their hands in their pockets.

“Uh,” Richie began, staring dumbly at the clerk at the kiosk. “ _ Chin dober  _ \- ”

_ “Dzień dobry,” _ Eddie corrected, watching Stan chuckle at Richie’s gaffe.  _ “Poproszę trzy grzane wina.” _

“That’s exactly what I was going to say,” Richie said.

“Bullshit. Stan, stop embarrassing him.  _ Dziękuję.” _

Eddie passed their mulled wines to them both, walking close together with their matching red sweaters Eddie picked out, looking around the Wrocław market square and admiring the bright lights and festive garlands. This was one of their favorite parts of the trip, the annual winter festival filled with food, small amusement rides, and a fairy tale forest set up that Richie swore on his life was  _ not _ just for kids. 

They’d always drink their hot wine, stuff their faces with as many different international foods as they could. Though, Eddie always had to get his kettle corn and churros after his third drink.

“One of these days I’ll get you on one of the rides,” Richie teased Eddie, his long arm around Stan’s waist reaching over to pinch Eddie’s side.

“Fat chance.”

“I don’t understand,” Stan scoffed. “You’ll go on the Hulk ride at Universal, but not a ferris wheel?”

“I will not ride anything _ that _ tall that was put together in less than 24 hours.”

“You’ll ride me and I’m pretty sure my dad nutted me out in like 2 minutes - ”

_ “Richie!”  _ Eddie hissed, blushing all the way down to his neck. 

“Oh hey, they’re going to light the menorah now,” Richie pointed over some food stands to the large menorah set up behind the fountain in the center of the market. He nudged them over so that Stan could recite their blessings with the small group that was gathered there, hoping that none of them outside their throuple could hear Richie muttering “watermelon” over and over again (a stage trick he learned in his high school drama class). He still had just as much trouble with the Hebrew blessings Stan tried to teach him as he did with Polish that Eddie taught him.

Richie tried, though; he really did. He’d do anything for them. Eddie was patient in teaching Richie, and even with Stan’s teasing they couldn’t help but be grateful for Richie’s effort. Richie had an amazing family back home, who always welcomed Stan and Eddie every Thanksgiving. But Richie understood the struggles Stan faced with their estranged family and Eddie’s reluctance to see his abusive and misunderstanding mother. He knew they wanted to make this holiday trip  _ theirs, _ and he did everything he could to make it as special as possible for them both. 

They couldn’t help but beam up at the big goof after the blessings were said and the fifth light shone on where they all held each other in the night.

**Night Six**

One of Stan’s favorite positions was sitting Edde on Richie’s lap so they could look down on both of their faces, stare intently at both of their bodies while they and Richie both thrusted up into Eddie’s small body between them. They loved how Eddie’s head would roll back onto Richie’s shoulder, how Richie would listen to each of their demands to touch Eddie the way they wanted to see while they kept both of Eddie’s legs spread apart.

Right now Richie was kissing along Eddie’s jaw, eyes darting down between Eddie’s body and up at Stan, running his hands up and down Eddie’s sides. Stan felt their skin flush thinking about how full Eddie felt with both of them inside of him and how Richie could feel Stan’s silicone cock against his own through the muscles of Eddie’s body. Richie nearly lost his damn mind just as much like this as he did when Stan was straight up fucking him.

Normally, Stan would like to make Eddie cry just a tiny bit, getting him roughly and blissfully fucked from both their cocks, but Stan knew their boys inside and out. They knew both of them needed it soft tonight, saw the affection in Eddie’s eyes as Stan stroked his skin and whispered him praises. 

“You’re both so fucking perfect,” Stan breathed, watching Richie and Eddie run their hands along each other, Eddie’s in Richie’s hair and Richie’s smoothing over Eddie’s chest. “My handsome boys know how to make their Daddy so happy.” They leaned down to sandwich Eddie snuggly between them and Richie while kissing him full on the mouth. They could feel Richie’s breath hitch next to Eddie at the sight of them, so they broke away to kiss Richie, too. Stan was chest to chest with Eddie now, Stan and Richie both nibbled on his neck while they felt his body shudder in orgasm. His whimpers were much too quiet for Stan’s liking, so they made sure to drag out the next one until Eddie was screaming for it and Richie had to press his hand over Eddie’s mouth to stop guest complaints from next door.

Guess they ended up making Eddie cry a little, after all.

**Night Seven**

Stan and Richie looked up from the pamphlet Eddie had given them and stared at each other with concern. To ensure Richie didn’t say something stupid (which wouldn’t have been entirely his fault, given the circumstances), Stan spoke up first.

“Eddie, sweetheart… is this why you stopped your birth control?”

“Well, I mean… yeah,” Eddie said quietly, his face falling. “You don’t seem very happy.”

“It’s just… you were on it to get control of your cycles. You didn’t need the actual  _ birth control _ part of it.”

“Yeah, you can’t have kids,” Richie said bluntly, making Stan cringe. To both of their surprise, though, Eddie’s smile turned up again. 

“No, technically  _ my _ eggs don’t work.”

“I’m not having kids, Eddie,” Stan said firmly, trying not to sound angry (because they weren’t angry, but they had already told their boyfriends that they had no interest in getting pregnant). 

Eddie scooted forward on the bed and opened the pamphlet to a bunch of words that neither of them had ever seen before.

“Look at this here,” Eddie said excitedly, pointing to something called a cytoplasmic transfer. “They can put all the healthy parts of your eggs  _ into mine! _ And we can have a baby like that! And and and and!” Eddie squealed excitedly, practically bouncing on his ass on the mattress. “The baby would have  _ all of our genes!” _

“Wait, is this for real?” Richie breathed, squinting down at the insane medical jargon in front of him. “We could all have a baby? All three of us?”

“Eddie, are you sure you’d be ok with that?” Stan asked cautiously, trying to ignore the bubbling happiness in their chest before it might burst from Eddie’s possible reluctance.

“It would be scary,” Eddie admitted. “But I - I really want this.  _ Our baby. _ With you two with me, I know I can do it.”

_ Our baby. _ Stan could picture it; a tiny toddler with curls they were destined to get from Richie and Stan, mischievous curiosity that Richie would no doubt instill in them, freckles on their chubby cheeks. All three of them had different colored eyes, but for some reason Stan couldn’t picture their green or Richie’s blue, and knew deep down if a tiny child with Eddie’s big brown eyes was staring up at them… that kid would be spoiled rotten.

Just like that, the smile that had been threatening finally broke on Stan’s face and they grabbed Eddie’s cheeks and kissed him deeply. Eddie giggled against Stan’s lips and he dove forward to wrap them both into a hug, his small arms around their necks and nuzzling between Stan and Richie’s shoulders together. Richie grinned above Eddie’s head over at Stan, squeezing both his hands around Eddie and Stan’s waists, but didn’t say anything about the happy tears welling up in Stan’s eyes. 

**Night Eight**

It was the last night of Hanukkah and, this year, it also happened to be Christmas Eve. A small tree had been placed and decorated in their suite by request of Stan to surprise their partners, all excited to share the last night snuggling inside with spiked cocoa and cuddles.

Snow began to fall and Eddie would not let Richie forget that he started to cry because it snowed right on Christmas Eve and their last night in Poland. Stan dragged them both out onto the balcony, kissing under the soft clouds, hands everywhere, mouths on necks and cheeks and lips. It wasn’t frisky or daring, but a comforting and sweet conclusion to their stay here. 

Soon they’d be going back to their townhouse and their jobs and their lives. There was a stress that came with it, but a happiness, too. Because no matter what kind of bullshit life threw at them, they’d have each other.

They’d get home and unpack their things. They’d all spend their New Year’s Eve with Bill and Mike in their new home and talk about their upcoming wedding. Richie would lay on the floor while the Denbrough-Hanlon animals attacked him with tongue kisses and playful pounces. Eddie would distract Bill by talking about his next book while Beverly gushed over the suits she was designing with Ben for all of them to wear.

Next year, they wouldn’t get to spend late nights getting drunk and fucking in their hotel. But it was okay, because they’d be cooing Rory to sleep, watching with awe as their baby’s eyes lit up in the Polish festival lights. Year after year, their child would grow more eager and happy and finally give Richie someone else to accompany him in the fairytale forest. 

Until then, the three of them would get to just enjoy each other. The throuple snuggled up on the balcony, watching the snow fall on the quiet Polish city, cherishing the rare silence. Stan could tell both of them had fallen asleep by the way their breath clouds came out slowly and steadily from where they were both resting on their shoulders. They checked their watch and smiled, pulling a blanket up to their necks and kissing them both gently on the tops of their heads.

“Merry Christmas, boys.”


End file.
